Birds of a Feather
by FlamezAlixGurl7342
Summary: Sora finds himself questioning his feelings for a certain white-haired friend while sitting around a campfire one fateful night. Will emotions be revealed, or will hearts be broken? Meanwhile, a new enemy makes plans of it's own...
1. Chapter 1

* * *

Birds of a Feather

Sora sat by the campfire, mulling over what had happened the day before. Confusing emotions and feelings flew about in his head as he stared at the cackling embers before him.

Axel ran down the halls of the Organization 13 castle, looking for Xemnas. "Where are you?" He called, searching the hallways. He turned and found him in the library, looking through a pile of books.

"There you are! What are you doing?" He asked, looking at him.

"I am looking for a way for us to defeat the Heartless." He said. Axel nodded.

He walked out and went into the living room, where the other sat around. Roxas was watching a football game on TV. "Hey there." He said.

Axel frowned. "Go away." He went to get somethign to eat from the refrigeratior and took out a slice of pizza.

Suddenly, there were shouts and yells as Vexen and Demyx ran into the room, holding a small girl in their arms. "What's happening?" Axel asked, coming foward. They put the girl on the couch.

"Get some bandages!!" Shouted Demyx, who was trying to hep the girl, who was injured. She had short, curled brown hair with silver streaks through it. Her face was a beautiful porcelian and she wore a purple jacket and black t-shirt with a purple bat design on the front, with tight black pants and high-heeled boots. She gave out a wimper in her pain.

AN: So herez the story that i wrote about axel. now go an READ AND REAVEW!!


	2. The new person

AN:

Axel: what is this?

Me: You are in my brain!

Axel: What? What do you mean?

Me: I've kidnapped you and you will be mind foreve! hehe

Axel: Oh okay that's not so bad

Me: yay! snuggles with Axel

So herez the other chaptar which is good.

* * *

"What's wrong with her?" Axel asked, concerned.

"She was hurt in the battle and saved our lives!" Demyx shouted looking at her. "Wow..." said Axel.

The girl was bandaged and healed as she lay in her bed, and Axel checked on her many times throughout the day to see how she got better. Finally one day she woke up.

"Ehh...?" She slowly opened her eyes, gazingup. Axel stood next to her, looking at her face. "Don't worry, youre okay now." He said and smiled. "Oh... what happened?" She asked He told her all that had happened and what was going on.

"I don't remember..." She said. " I lost my memory."

"Oh no!" He said. "Maybe I could help you git it back."

She smiled radiantly and hugged him tightly. "THANK YOU!!" She said. "oh but I dont' even know your name!"

"I'm Axel!" He said. "What's your name?" He said.

"Alix." She said smiling. "Where am I"

"This is Organization 13 that I am in, we fight the heartless."

She stat there thinking. "Can I join your group?" "Okay." Said Axel and they smiled.

* * *

So ther it is I hope you lik it READ AND REVIEW!!


	3. to battle!

AN Okay so Im not getting reviews for this... but I KNOW YOU LIKEA MY STORY SO SAY SOMTHING AGFFHH!

# #

Later all of the other members came in to check on her, who were worried though she was doing fine. Roxas just sat in the living room pouting. Alix was part of the organization and got along with everyone.

One day the castle shook with an attack! "What's going on?!" Everyone asked. Alix ran out to look out the window. "The HEARTLESS ARE ATTACKING!!" They imediately went to battle positions and got their weapons ready. It was time to FIGHT!

"Alix don't go out there you might get hurt!!" Axel said. Alix smiled and said "It will be okay!" She ran outside and pulled out two long, decorated swords that were flowing in purple fire. she jumped up into the air, doing a backflip, slashing at a nearby heartless making it dissapear. Then she dashed about, faster then Axel could see, and took out the entire group. After she was done, as she fell gracefully down from the sky sparkles fell down around her onto the ground.

"Alix that was amazing.." He said in wonder. "Hehhe oh it was nothing." She said and shrugged. Later they went down to the living area where Roxas was on the couch, watching a football game.

"Where were you?" Axel asked, looking at Roxas with an annoyed expression. Roxas snorted. "I wasn't going to waste my time out there when she could take care of everything." He went back to watching the Tv. Axel went to visit his pet fish that he had for year s and fed it food.

"I love your fish" Alix said while looking at it. "Thanks".


End file.
